Adoptive cell transfer (ACT) is a form of immunotherapy that involves the transfer of immune cells with antitumor activity into patients. ACT typically involves isolation of lymphocytes with antitumor activity from a patient, culturing the lymphocytes in vitro to expand the population, and then infusing the lymphocytes into the cancer-bearing host. Lymphocytes used for adoptive transfer can either be derived from the stroma of resected tumors (e.g., tumor infiltrating lymphocytes), from the lymphatics or lymph nodes, or from the blood. In some cases, the isolated lymphocytes are genetically engineered to express antitumor T cell receptors (TCRs) or chimeric antigen receptors (CARs). The lymphocytes used for infusion can be isolated from a donor (allogeneic ACT), or from the cancer-bearing host (autologous ACT).